Title Pending?
by tiktaktat19
Summary: Alina and Skye are best friends, but when Alina drags Skye to the mall and refuses to tell her why, Will Skye ever fully trust Alina again? Of course she will. That's what Best Friends are for, right?
1. Dance WithNo Distractions?

Alina's heart thudded and thumped along in time with the music.

_Slide, pump, left, right, pirouette en dehors, start again!_

Suddenly, she stopped. She noiselessly walked over to the stereo with her perfectly poised Ballerina form.

_Heel, toe. Heel, toe._

"Werewolf" by CocoRosie immediately cut out. Skye Hillcrest, Alina's best friend-who hadn't even noticed Alina stop dancing- tripped over herself, so shocked that the music stopped she wasn't able to properly finish out her assemblé.

"Lina…" Skye started, composing herself from her near fall. Alina sharply held out her hand, silently urging Skye to stop talking while her free hand held her cell phone. Alina's hazel eyes were rapidly moving across the screen of her Droid X, her plump, glossed lips silently mouthing words before trailing off only to pick up again here and there. After a few minutes of avid text reading, squinting, and eyebrow scrunching, she pressed a button on her phone and shouted.

"MOOOMMMMM!" Charlisse Johanneson walked into the room, immediately rolling her eyes at Skye. Skye giggled- they both knew how much of a drama queen Alina could be at times.

"Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît lecteur Skye et moi pour le centre en ce moment?" Alina asked her voice oozing splenda. Skye rolled her eyes, knowing Alina only spoke to her mother in French when she was either really angry, or really wanted her mother to agree with something. Charlisse had taken French class from an early age, immediately falling in love with the language. She loved the language so much that when she had her first and only baby girl, she gave her a French name and taught her French before English. Long story short- Charlisse had a serious soft spot for French.

Surprised by the sudden request, Charlisse glanced at the clock on the wall. "Drive you to the mall? Right now? Well, I have to go pick up Jonny from the airport at 12:30, and it's…11:45 now..oh, 11:46…I suppose if I hurry…" she thought out loud. Alina took that as a yes.

"Thank you!" She grabbed her bag, not caring that she was still in her dance clothes and sweating. "You comin' Skye?" Alina asked, glancing over her shoulder, crossing the threshold to her room.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Skye wondered/grumbled out loud, grabbing her bag as well as a brush.

"Nope!" Alina called, all the way from the kitchen. Charlisse sighed, a small smile playing on her lips, slowly shaking her head as Skye bolted out the door after Alina.


	2. Mall Scene, Take One

#$%^*&%##$%^&*(&^%$##$#%^&^*(()(*&^**((*(&^%^$#$%^&*(&*^%$##

In the car, Alina texted Skye. This was what they always did whenever there was an adult in the car, who they didn't want hearing their conversations.

**Alina**: Good call bringing the brush. I had apres-dance hair. Ew x 9.

Nine was Alina's lucky number. Everything was 9 this, 9 that. Ev-er-y-thing.

**Skye**: Lolss, no problem. So…What's up with the last minute mall call?

**Alina**: You'll see. You'll like it, swearsies. But before we do anything, and I mean an-y-thing, we're going to the bathroom, ohtay?

**Skye**: Ohtay. I'm trusting you Lina.

**Alina**:

Of course, Skye had absolutely no reason to trust Alina. In the past trusting Alina meant lots of trouble, extremely awkward situations, and an extremely questionable fungus. (Don't ask- that's a whole other story entirely. One they were both trying so hard to forget.) But they were best friends, and even Skye had to admit no matter what the outcome, all of Alina's shenanigans were fun.

Charlisse was pulling into the mall parking lot by 12:00, thanks to no traffic on the freeway and, um, a self induced speed limit.

"Thanks you, Mrs. Johanneson!" Skye called, slamming her car door, just as Alina called, "!" and grabbed Skye's hand, whisking her away towards the main building of their mall, Roosevelt Field. They ran up to the second floor food court (Because everyone knows that's where the bathrooms are, duh!), not even bothering with the escalator because it was too slow for this evident emergency. As soon as they hit the bathroom, they skipped the long line of women squirming, obviously aggravated with the fact that they were forced to hold their pee for such a long amount of time. So naturally when they saw 2 14 year old girls skipping them, there were heavy protests all around. But when they saw that all the girls wanted were the mirrors, they eventually shut up and went about with their squirming.

"What…" Skye started, warily eyeing the eyeliner and lip venom Alina was unpacking from her bag. "What…is this? What's going on Lina?" All she had in response was a mischievous smirk for me and an irritated look for the middle-aged woman who just hip checked her out of the way so that she could wash her hands.


End file.
